


Explosions

by Avidreader6



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explosions, Fire, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whumptober Day 2: ExplosionsTony is trapped in a burning Hydra base and Bucky goes in after to him to save him.





	Explosions

“We have to go in!” 

“Bucky, we can’t.” Steve keeps a tight hold on Bucky’s arm, knowing that if he were to loosen his grip, even a little, Bucky would make a run for it.

“What do you mean we can’t?” Bucky stares hard at Steve, wanting to know what it was that was keeping him from acting. “Tony is in there. He needs help. He needs our help.”

“He’s got the suit, Buck. Give him a couple minutes. You’ll see.” Steve’s eyes stray toward the sky. “He’ll be flying out of there and teasing us in no time.”

It’s clear that Steve believes this is what will happen. Especially after seeing it happen so many times before. Bucy knows better. He saw Tony when the explosions started. The suit was a mess and Tony, himself, was injured.

“Steve, the suit,” Bucky looks Steve in the eye as another explosion goes off and he tries to move forward again. 

“That has to be him. You’ll see. He’ll be right here in a second.”

“Stevie!” Steve jerks and meets Bucky’s eyes then. “Tony was hurt. The suit wasn’t working as it should. When I saw him there were pieces missing. We need to go in and find him.”

They hear glass breaking as the flames spread and Steve jumps into action. “Oh my god! We have to go.”

“Finally.” 

They start running and another explosion makes them pause. Steve stops and looks around. “We need Hulk. He can get us in there. Help move things.”

“Right.” Bucky can feel the heat of the blaze and he turns to Steve. “Go find him. I’m going in.”

Before Bucky can get far, he’s being jerked back by Steve. “I want you both safe. Don’t take any stupid risks.”

Bucky pulls Steve in for a fierce kiss and then pushes him away with a grin. “Go get us a Hulk or I’m gonna take all the credit for this rescue.”

Steve gives him a sarcastic salute and jogs away. Bucky rolls his eyes and turns back to the burning Hydra base, looking for a way in. He spots a blown-out window that he should be able to fit through. The current lack of flames is also encouraging. Maneuvering his way through the window and the smoke and debris, Bucky is thankful he still has his mask. Tony has upgraded it and added in a ton of features, including air filtration. The upgrades also made the mask feel more like a useful piece of equipment rather than the muzzle it had been. 

Tapping a button on the side of the mask, Bucky calls Tony’s name. When Tony had told him he could not only speak through the mask but also amplify his voice, Bucky hadn’t understood why he would need that feature. They had their comms and they were the best of the best thanks to Tony. Now, he understood. Using the amplification, his voice carried throughout the building.

Bucky moves deeper into the building and sweat drips down his spine as the fire spreads. He needs to find Tony and soon. “Come on, doll. Give me a clue here.”

He walks toward a hall and Bucky strains to hear anything over the sounds of approaching flames.

“Tony!” Bucky takes a step to the left and stops. Was that clang manmade or the result of the building wanting to come down? “Tony if that was you, do it again! I’m coming.”

The banging starts up again, more insistent than before. Flooded with relief, Bucky starts moving toward the sound. “Keep it up, Tony! I’m close!”

The banging starts to get louder and Bucky hurries to find a way down to the basement because of course, Tony managed to get trapped down there. He finds a stairwell that is mostly intact and rushes in. Almost immediately, he’s having to make a leap for the landing as metal crumples and falls away from his feet. 

“Slow down, Barnes. You can’t help Tony if you break your legs.”

Testing his steps, Bucky moves a little slower but manages to make it down to the basement alive. 

There’s less smoke down here and Bucky is thankful because it means he can move easier. He starts to move and realizes he can’t hear any banging and that it has been quiet for too long. He wants to panic, fear filling him and telling him he’s too late. 

Instead, he forces himself to stop and really listen. When there’s still nothing, he calls out, “Tony! Doll! Come on, make some noise for me!”

It’s about 30 of the longest seconds in Bucky’s life, but he hears a clang and remembers how to breathe. He starts moving, worry creeping in as he notices the bangs are softer and there’s longer and longer between each one.

When he finds Tony, he nearly cries tears of joy. It looks like his genius came through the ceiling and in the fall, found himself pinned by debris. As he steps inside, he can see the suit in pieces around Tony and he winces. 

Tony tries to smile at him, but it’s pained. “Let me guess? Come with you if I want to live?” Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but Tony cuts him off. “I want to, Terminator. I really do. There’s just one problem.

“Your arm is pinned?”

“My arm is pinned.” Tony grimaces as he tries to move. “And broken. Definitely broken.”

“Stop movin’, doll.” In a few strides, Bucky is across the room and kneeling at Tony’s side. “I’m gonna get you out. And if I can’t, Steve is on his way.”

“He needs to hurry up.” Tony closes his eyes and tries to focus on Bucky next to him. “Can you see if you can lift it?”

Bucky removes his mask and presses dry lips to Tony’s forehead. “Course, doll. Think you can keep talkin’? I want to hear your voice.”

He stands and walks to where Tony’s arm is pinned. “You want to know if I, Tony Stark, can keep talking? You ask the silliest things, sometimes, Bucky.”

“I know.” Bucky is pretty sure he can free Tony, but he wants to check on Steve’s progress. “Appreciate you humorin’ me.”

Tony snorts. “What’s the verdict, Bucky bear?”

Bucky studies the beam pinning Tony's arm. “Think I can move it.”

“Yay! Free me, handsome knight.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and kneels next to Tony again. “Just gonna see if I can get Steve on the comms. Find out where he is.”

“Fine. Not like I’m going anywhere while this building burns around us.” 

Using his teeth, Bucky pulls one glove off and sinks his fingers into Tony’s hair. He ignores the dust and grime, choosing to focus on massaging Tony’s scalp and helping him keep calm. 

He pings Steve on his comm but only gets static. Cursing, he tries twice more and gets the same result. 

“Any luck?”

“No. And I don’t want to linger, because as you so aptly stated, the building is burning.”

Tony is quiet, leaning as much as he can into Bucky and trying to breathe. 

“I’m not leavin’ ya, doll.” Tony whimper and Bucky leans in and catches his mouth in a kiss. “I’m going to lift this off of you and you’re going to roll out, okay?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Once you’re free, I’ll strap your arm to your chest and we’ll get out of here.”

“I’m so ready.”

Bucky stands and gets a good grip on the beam. His metal arm strains as he tries to move it and the longer it stays where it is, the more he begins to worry that it’s too heavy. 

When it finally begins to shift, he meets Tony’s eyes. “Alright, it’s moving. Soon as you can, Tony, get out from under it.”

The beams shifts some more and Bucky begins to sweat as he holds it. 

“I’m free, Bucky. You can let go.”

Bucky releases the beam and staggers over to Tony. “How are you feelin’, doll?”

“Pain.” Tony whimpers. “A lot of pain.”

“I know, doll.” Bucky rubs his back. “Gonna get you outta here and all patched up.” 

Keeping an eye on Tony, Bucky feels around in his pockets until he finds an ace bandage. “Alright, get your arm in a position where it’s not as painful and I’m gonna wrap it.” 

Tony watches him, eyes wide as he gets his arm in position. “What else do you have in those pockets?”

“Lots of things.” Bucky moves closer and he carefully feels over Tony’s arm, wincing when Tony cries out. “Sorry, doll.”

“It’s okay. There should be some rebar you can use as a splint.”

“Good thinking.” Bucky kicks some of the debris aside until he finds a couple of pieces that are a good size.

Searching his pockets again, Bucky finds another bandage and holds it up for Tony to see. Tony smiles but curls in a little as Bucky approaches, knowing that more pain is going to follow. 

“I know, Tony. It’s gonna hurt, but I’ll try and be quick.”

Tony nods and relaxes a little. “I’m ready.”

Just as he promised, Bucky is quick, though it still kills him to cause Tony more pain. By the time Tony’s arm is immobile, the genius is panting and pale, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. 

“You did so good, doll.” Bucky croons, kissing Tony’s forehead. “We’re getting outta here now. Steve and I are gonna spoil you real hard when we get home.”

“I want that.” 

“You’re getting it.” Bucky’s hand move over Tony’s back. “Gonna pick you up now, honey. Stevie’s got a lot of groveling to do for making us wait.”

Tony’s yelp of pain transforms into a hoarse laugh and he rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “So much groveling. Massages and foot rubs for days.”

“Start making a list, doll.” Bucky leaves the room and moves away from the mangled stairs he’d come down on. “He’s definitely cooking.”

“I want pie.”

“Then pie you shall have.” Turning down another hallway, Bucky curses. “Why do these places always have huge underground lairs?”

“Think it’s Supervillain Organizations 101. Always make your hideouts as confusing and as labyrin-labry, ugh, maze-like as possible. Bucky, I’m tired.”

“I know, doll, but you gotta stay awake for me.” Another turn and another hallway and Bucky wants to scream. “Talk to me, Tony. No sleeping. Not yet.”

Dragging his eyes open, Tony smiles. “You’re so pretty, Bucky.”

“Yeah? Not prettier than you.” Tony giggles and Bucky relaxes a little. 

“What else do you have in your pockets?”

Bucky starts listing all the things he carries in every one of his pockets. Tony makes little comments here and there, but mostly he seems amazed at how many pockets Bucky has.

He’s about to stop and try and find a place that’s less smokey to wait for evac when he smells it. Fresh air, the crisp coolness of snow. Bucky moves toward the scent because it means a possible exit. He doesn’t care if there isn’t one, he’ll make one. 

“Smell snow.”

“Me too, Tony.”

The smell gets stronger and Bucky’s comm flares to life. “Buck? Come in, Buck. Where are you?”

“Oh, thank Christ. Don’t know where we are, but I can smell fresh air, so we’re moving toward it. Track my comm since we have a signal. Tony needs medical.”

“We’ve got your location. Want me to guide you out?”

“‘S that Steve?” Tony’s eyes flutter open and he blinks up at Bucky. “Tell’m about the groveling. And that my head hurts.”

Bucky follows Steve’s directions to their exit and relays the info about the groveling. He hears Steve laugh and agree and Bucky smiles as he tells Tony. 

The first thing he sees when they find the exit is light. So many lights. He squints and steps forward, almost right into Steve. 

A hand grabs him and Bucky jerks away, ready to protect Tony. “Hey, Buck. It’s me. It’s Steve. Let your eyes adjust. It’s okay.”

His eyes adjust and focus and he is able to relax. “About time, punk.” He looks down and sees Tony had passed out. “We need to get Tony to medical. Now.”

*********  
A week later, the scent of apples and cinnamon and vanilla fills the penthouse. Steve walks into the living room and plops down onto the couch. He pulls Tony’s foot into his lap, fingers kneading at the arch while Bucky pets his hair. 

“Pie?”

“It’s cooling.” He sees Tony open his mouth to ask and Steve cuts him off. “Yes, you get the first piece.”


End file.
